


Robin's gift

by GoForGoals



Series: Batman and Robin [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auba has scored in the Revierderby, dedicating his goal to Marco. How will his friend react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin's gift

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers, I can't stop writing Pierreus at the moment but after this little one-shot, I will continue with my other works. 
> 
> It is the first time that I have written a story in the present tense, as well as it is the first time that I have written an intimate scene between the two of them. I rated this one-shot only as 'mature' because the love-making will be rather romantic (at least I hope so). Anyway, if you don't feel comfortable with reading sex scenes, please skip this story. 
> 
> Feedback is very precious for me, thanks to all of you who will leave kudos or a comment. :-) 
> 
> As always, Blue_Night beta'd this story with great care. Thank you so much, hun.

„Derbysieger, Derbysieger, hey, hey!“ the chants echo through the stadium and Auba smiles at their fans, proudly wearing the special jersey he had designed together with Marco. He is utterly happy that he was able to score and to show the crowd their creation.   
   
_Do you remember?_

Yes, he remembers their victory in the last Revierderby and he remembers their celebration. He had been so sad when Marco had injured himself during the last Europa League match, not able to stand on the pitch because he would have worn the same shirt if he had played.    
   
Or maybe Marco had worn it during the match anyway.   
   
When Auba had managed to score, the adrenaline had flooded his entire system and he thinks back to the Instagram message Marco had sent him earlier, hoping that he would be able to show their celebration alone. And he had succeeded, once again.    
   
He had blown a kiss into the stands after his goal, hoping that the one person this kiss was meant for would know that it was for him.    
   
His Robin.

Later, after their glorious victory, when they had shouted and jumped and celebrated with the fans, he had become serious again during the interview he had given.    
   
And he had dedicated the goal to Marco, still wearing their special shirt.    
   
He knows that Marco won’t come to the locker room after the match, he isn’t the type of player to celebrate a victory with his teammates he hasn’t been involved in himself.    
   
But Auba also knows that Marco has seen their celebration coming true on the stands.    
   
After the straining 90 minutes on the pitch, after the bliss of winning the match, after cheering and singing, Auba has only one wish left: He wants to be alone with Marco.    
   
   
***   
   
   
„Hey, Batman, thanks for your goal!“ the blond states when he opens the door of his house for the striker, leaning against the doorframe and showing his typical crooked smile.    
   
Auba lets his eyes wander over Marco’s body, smiling when he sees what he wears. A damn skinny jeans - and their shirt.    
   
„You’re welcome,“ the Gabonese replies, embracing his friend tightly who hugs him back not less intensively.    
   
„You should have been here earlier, is the Batmobile broken?“ the blond mutters against his shoulder and Auba can’t help but lift him up and carry him into the house.    
   
„Did you miss me?“ he answers, placing Marco onto the floor in the hallway and eyeing him questioningly.    
   
„Naaah,“ the midfielder makes believe with a cheeky grin, „but Batman should check my house and ￼if I’m safe for the night. I’m sorry that I can’t do it myself, but as you see, I’m severely wounded and off duty.“ Marco points at his thigh and Auba ponders if he still wears a bandage underneath his jeans, as tight as they are.    
   
„And I thought we would celebrate my goal!“ the striker complains, throwing his shoes and his jacket off.    
   
„Do you still wear that sweaty shirt of yours?“ Marco says in disbelief when he notices that Auba is also dressed in their Batman jersey, the one he had worn during the match.    
   
His friend winks at him and undresses it slowly, seeing with satisfaction that Marco has to swallow by the sight he gains. „I have two of them but, if you feel better this way...“ he drawls, imitating a shiver.    
   
„Could you please put it back on again?“ Marco answers politely, „I don’t want you to catch a cold and otherwise I have to call the police and tell them that a half-naked comic figure is checking my house out.“   
   
„Wrong!“ Auba exclaims, „I’m not checking your house out, I’m checking _you_ out.“ He steps closer, showing no intention to get dressed again. Instead, he stands in front of Marco, drowning in his gaze for the umpteenth time. Hell, will he ever get enough of simply staring at him?    
   
„You’re checking me out? That doesn’t make it any better,“ the blond whispers before he finally, _finally_ kisses Auba.    
   
Their relationship is still brand-new and they have taken it slowly, in no need to hurry, savoring each other and their special bond as they savor their passionate kiss now.    
   
„So what about your house,“ Auba murmurs between two heated kisses, „what is Batman supposed to do?“    
   
„I heard strange sounds coming from my bedroom,“ Marco states dead-seriously, „follow me.“ He doesn’t switch any lights on during their way upstairs and they sneak through the darkness hand in hand until Auba has to chuckle. He loves the way they are teasing each other, playing roles and making jokes.    
   
„Shhh, you'd better be quiet!“ the midfielder silences him halfway on the stairs but, Auba can’t stop snickering and soon he feels Marco’s lips upon his own, his tongue slipping through them. They kiss for minutes in the dark house, in the middle of the stairway until Marco breaks the kiss. „I heard it again!“ he pretends, tiptoeing the remaining stairs upwards.    
   
„I didn’t hear anything,“ Auba replies but then, he decides to play along. If Robin needs his Batman, he will be there.   
   
Marco opens the door to his bedroom, the cozy, large bed that stands in the middle smiling invitingly at them. Until now, they haven't shared any intimacy other than kisses and Auba is curious if Marco will change that today. Or maybe tonight. With this thought, another idea crosses his mind and his heartbeat paces up.    
   
He enters the room, looking thoroughly in every corner and even under the bed, breathing in Marco’s scent that is everywhere. „Here’s nobody,“ he still whispers, „but, I guess you shouldn’t keep to yourself. Is Batman allowed to stay for the night?“   
   
Auba carefully looks at Marco to catch his every reaction because he is aware that he has overstepped a mark they hadn’t crossed so far.    
   
￼„I guess that would be a great idea,“ the blond replies gently, his voice still low. He takes Auba’s hand and slumps down onto his bed, tugging the Gabonese with him.    
   
„Marco,“ Auba gasps, bending over the midfielder and taking his face into his hands before he kisses him another time, breathless because of the promising prospect of having a whole night with the blond in front of him. „What about your leg, is your thigh still hurting?“ the striker wants to know, concerned. After all, Marco hasn’t missed the Revierderby for no reason.    
   
„It depends,“ the midfielder gives back, touching his leg.    
   
„Shit, I’m sorry,“ Auba regrets, convinced that he has crushed the injured part of Marco’s body with his weight.    
   
„You didn’t do anything wrong,“ the midfielder reassures him, „but maybe the thigh would feel better if someone would be stroking it...“    
   
The Gabonese chuckles softly in understanding. „And maybe that someone would be able to stroke it better if you would undress your pants?“ he suggests.    
   
„Maybe,“ Marco replies but he only feigns his hesitation, wriggling out of his jeans in a fluent motion, also getting rid of his shirt, and crawling under the sheets. Auba’s heartbeat paces up once more and he fears that it now has the speed he shows on the pitch. They haven’t cuddled half-naked so far and he hastens to copy the blond, joining him under the blanket, both only dressed in their briefs anymore.    
   
„Show me where it hurts,“ the striker whispers into Marco’s ear, holding him from behind, spooning him. The midfielder takes Auba’s hand and guides it to his thigh, placing it upon the injured part and Auba starts to caress it carefully. „Is that good?“, he asks, not trying to hide his boner because in fact, he wouldn’t have been able to do so anyway, the contact to the blond’s body way too intense to stay unimpressed.

„Yes,“ is all that Marco answers, snuggling closer to him and then, they stop talking, letting only their bodies do the conversation, entrusting their special connection that doesn’t need any words, at all.

Auba draws circles over Marco’s leg, aware that he is hard, as well. And yet, he doesn’t try to come closer to his private parts, he massages his leg, easing the pain there, cuddling and stroking and simply holding Marco close.

He could stay like this forever, Marco in front of him, his scent in his nose and every curve of his body mirroring his own. But suddenly, the striker feels a movement under the blanket and in the next second, Marco throws his briefs away, making Auba gasp in surprise.    
   
The blond nestles more against Auba’s body, leaving him no time to think about his nakedness, and the Gabonese starts to blow over the fine hairs in his neck, making Marco shiver. A soft moan escapes him and Auba continues with his efforts, placing soft kisses upon the blond’s sensitive skin. They are still covered by the warm blanket and Auba uses the shelter to make short work with his briefs, too, tossing them away.

The first skin contact with no garment between them anymore feels like pure heaven.    

Marco’s pale skin glistens in the moonlight that shines through a window and Auba feels the strong urge to protect him, just like Batman would protect Robin, holding him even closer in his arms.    
   
Yet, he can’t prevent that his arousal increases, it’s proof glued to Marco’s naked backside but, the midfielder doesn’t seem to mind, he lets himself be held, his strong heartbeat clearly palpable ￼under Auba’s fingertips.    

The striker finally gets braver, caressing Marco’s chest with his digits until he grazes over his nipple, gently stroking with his thumb over it. The blond sighs, pressing himself tighter to Auba, if that is possible. By now, the Gabonese is quite sure that no single sheet of paper would fit between them anymore.    
   
And they still don’t talk, words not necessary, at all.    
   
Auba repeats his tender strokes, massaging both of Marco’s nipples alternating until the blond takes his hand abruptly, holding it tight. Then, he turns around and looks Auba in the eyes, stealing a quick kiss from him, before he guides his hand lower, placing it softly onto his rock-hard dick.    
   
It is overwhelming. So overwhelming and amazing to feel Marco for the very first time, to be so close to him, so intimate with him.    
   
Auba strokes Marco’s dick carefully, feeling how it snuggles against his hand, eager to receive more of his ministration.    
   
The striker dabs kisses all over Marco’s back and neck while he indulges his manhood, his own erection trapped between their bodies. All of a sudden, Marco shifts his weight until Auba’s dick is rested exactly at his butt. Could it be that...?  
   
A hot wave of desire runs through his body and he nibbles at Marco’s earlobe who seems to melt into his embrace.    
   
Then, the blond pulls his knees up and Auba’s dick slides between his butt cheeks. In sync, Marco reaches out to his nightstand and opens the first drawer, leaving it to Auba to look inside. The Gabonese inspects the content, finding lube and condoms there.    
   
His heart threatens to jump out of his chest when he finally makes use of his voice again. „Are you sure, mon bijou?“ he whispers with tenderness, flinging his arms around the man who has apparently decided to give himself to him in this special night.    
   
Marco doesn’t answer, he just turns around and kisses Auba deeply, a kiss full of longing and passion and the striker returns the kiss with all the desire he feels for his friend.    
   
Briefly, he considers to prepare Marco like in a textbook but, he doesn’t want to give up their close contact and so he just opens the bottle and rubs some of the slippery liquid between the blond’s butt cheeks. Due to their spooning, he can’t read his face to decipher his reactions, he has to trust his instincts, quite sure that he understands Marco even with his eyes closed.    
   
Then, he puts the condom on and lubes his erection up, lifting Marco’s butt cheek afterwards and slipping between the tempting roundness. He rests his dick at the tight entrance, to let it do the stretching.    
   
It all feels so natural, so good and so, so right. Auba pulls Marco tightly against his body, his hands stroking his chest, his arms, every part of his body within reach, while he nudges his dick against Marco’s entrance every now and then. He senses that Marco tries to relax, breathing deeply, willing to let him in where he longs to be so desperately. And still, it takes them a while to reach the point both of them want to reach.    
   
￼Auba strengthens his efforts until he feels that with the next gentle push, Marco’s rosebud won’t keep up its resistance any longer, that he will be able to enter him. He holds him tightly, entangling their fingers, before he builds up more pressure, overcoming the obstacle.    
   
Finally, he thrusts into Marco, inch after inch, filling him, enwrapped in his body. To slid into him completely has only taken a second and when he stalls, Marco moans loudly, a groan between pain and pleasure.    
   
„Babe,“ Auba gasps because honestly, there is no other word he could have uttered in this very special moment, closer to Marco than he had ever dreamed of, and he simply stays this way, their bodies connected.    
   
He feels whole. For the first time in his entire life, he feels whole.    

„Je t'aime,“ he whispers, his one hand intertwined with Marco’s, the other worshipping his perfect body.   
   
„Ich liebe dich,“ Marco answers, squeezing the striker’s hand.    
   
Then, he searches for a better position, pressing his butt closer to his lover until he gasps out, Auba’s dick apparently pushing against that one special spot.    
   
„It’s fine, I got you,“ the striker whispers into his ear, pulling out for the first time and pushing back into him with all the gentleness he is able to give. They build up a slow, steady rhythm, Auba pushing into Marco and Marco thrusting back on him in soft, rolling waves.    
   
The Gabonese feels his arousal increasing and he wonders that he has already lasted so long with Marco everywhere around him, occupying all of his senses. He wraps his hand around the blond’s dick, matching his pushes with the movement of his fingers.    
   
Jerking him off with one hand, he presses Marco close to his own body as if he wants to become one with him, as if he wants to protect and defend him from all the hardships out there with his sheer life.    
   
Auba notices by the reaction of Marco’s body, by the sweat that is running down his spine, that he is damn close. He holds back, willing to let his friend come, to let him savor his height first.    
   
With his next, slightly harder push, Marco explodes in his hand, his warm seed running through Auba’s fingers. He moans helplessly with every contraction, grabbing Auba’s hand so tightly that it is almost painful.    
   
And finally, Auba gives in himself, lets himself be outrun by all the mind-blowing sensations, by Marco’s skin, their closeness, their love-making, and he comes, still buried deep down in the blond’s body. He shudders heavily and now Marco is holding his hand throughout his ecstasy. He fills the rubber and hears some more moans from his lover when his oversensitive prostate is stimulated another time.    
   
It almost hurts to pull out, to give up their bond but, he feels that it is still there, maybe not physically, but mentally all the more. Auba hurries to get rid of the condom to take Marco in his arms again. The blond bends over and they sink into a long kiss, their tongues repeating their passionate encounter.    
   
They still don’t talk because words aren’t needed. There’s only one sentence Auba says, spreading the blanket over Marco and kissing him once more.

„Sleep, my Robin. I’m here to protect you.“


End file.
